Mittens
by Adnama19
Summary: Short, fluffy little oneshot I just wrote out of the blue. Seddie. Enjoy. :


**A/N**: Welp, nothing much to say here. Other than my head is about to explode. Either that or implode. My sinuses feel like I'm darting between ten thousand feet above sea level and ten thousand feet below. My eye muscles hurt, but not from strain from looking at a computer or tiredness. They just hurt. And then my stupid allergies are kicking up, so I have a one inch ring around my eyes, all red and puffy and painful. My head feels like it is floating in a stinging, painful cloud. A black, scratchy cloud. Not one of those comfy, white ones, a black, scratchy cloud.

Yeah, I feel _great_ right now. Isn't it obvious? Ugh. Writing is my escape. Also an escape from the inch thick of homework I have for missing three days of school. Please, shoot me now.

**Disclaimer**: Nah, don't own anything. Please, my brain is too tired to think of something witty.

Love to all. Please send prayers for my head. :(

* * *

"My hands are cold," Sam complained, as she stomped on a particularly large chunk of ice.

"We're no where near home," I quietly pointed out.

"Not helping, Frediot," she said nastily as I trudged my way up the snowbank.

Ugh, none of this would've happened if Spencer hadn't forgotten to fill up the stupid gas tank. But of course it had to be in the middle of winter. Two miles from any sort of civilization. And it just_ had_ to snow the previous day. Fourteen inches of snow. And if that wasn't enough, Mother Nature made it even more pleasant in thirteen degree weather. And that's in Fahrenheit, people.

Anyways, Carly was freaked out about hitchhiking and all that jazz, so she and Spencer started walking down the road for gas. Why did Carly even go? Because, she said she could not handle Sam and I bickering for more than five minutes in an enclosed space.

So there it was, an hour later, they called us from a gas station to tell us that the only tow truck was out on a call—and would be back in an hour. Great. Sam and I had been fed up with each other, so she just crawled into the back and whipped out her phone and started texting random people, while I pulled out my PearPod and turned on some music.

We both agreed that we could not wait another hour, and since we were about as bored as bored could be, we quickly told a protesting Carly that we would walk home, and she could meet us there. Then Sam and I left the car, made sure it was locked, and walked away.

At first, it was fun. The cold air stung my cheeks, but in a good way. Sam threw a few snowballs, and we were fighting for about ten minutes until we got tired. We kept walking, pushing each other over until we were both coated in snow. That's when we realized we had no idea where we were. We both climbed to the highest embankment, but as far as we could see, it was just snow covered plains.

I know what you my be thinking. Plains, in Seattle? No, we were in northern Washington, near Carly's grandpa's house. Yakima. The three of us and Spencer all went up for Christmas. We were almost to the main city right outside of Yakima when Spencer's car broke down—and you know the rest.

Anyways, Sam and I had been walking for about twenty minutes until I got a genius idea.

"Sam—we should call Carly!"

She gave me a look that made me feel like I had an IQ of 26. "No, really, I hadn't thought of that," she said in an exasperated tone. "But really, I already tried that. A half an hour ago. Doy. I have no reception here."

"Lemme see..." I said, grabbing for my phone.

"You won't have any bars. Just watch."

Yep. No bars.

"So? I had to try."

"Well, _I_ already did. Now, my hands are _freezing_, when will we be back?"

"I don't know, Sam! I'm not a map!"

She bit back a remark and gave me a grin, but her grin slipped from her face as her mouth contorted into a look of pain.

"Oww! My hands sting, they're _cold_."

I sighed and held out my warm hands that I had carefully kept snuggled in my jacket pocket. "Here. Give 'em to me."

She replied without complaint and set her hands on mine. They were icy cold, like she said. I pulled her closer to me and took a hand and stuck it in my pocket.

"Here, it's all warm in there, just keep it there while I warm this one up." And so I set to the task of furiously rubbing Sam's hand.

I saw it slowly regaining color as the hand went from white to red. She pulled away from me and stuck it in her pocket. She took her other hand out of my jacket and thrust it at me.

"Do this one now."

I rose an eyebrow at her. She sighed.

"Please."

I smirked in reply and warmed up the other hands. When I was done, she pulled them away and stuck them in her pocket. Facing forward, Sam muttered under her breath, "I really need to get a pair of mittens."

I just grinned at her back and followed as she led the way over another snow hill.

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, they're fine, they get home fine. I just thought it was cute they were stuck together literally in the middle of no where. :)

Just a short little oneshot that I wanted to write.

Oh yeah, I'm dong MackenzieGirl's 100 Word Challenge thingy, so stay tuned for that! I already have a few written. :)


End file.
